With this novel structure, it is intended to provide a solution for a rather frequent need for implementing fluid circuits in which there is an inlet and two outlet channels, wherein, functionally, it is sought to establish four functional positions:                An outlet open and another closed        The inverse of the previous position        The two outlets open        The two outlets closed        
Normally, these types of circuits are resolved by means of inserting two or three individual valves in each one of the outlet pipes, connected to the inlet pipe by means of an upstream bifurcation.
This involves, on the one hand, a higher cost since it requires at least two valves, aside from requiring more installation space and more complex handling.
However, the present solution simplifies the entire installation required to a single valve, which also incorporates the bifurcation pipe in two outlet channels. Functionally, this is much simpler, since a quarter-circle turn is sufficient to vary the functional position and it is also provided with exterior signage marks which allow the working position of the valve to be readily visualized. All of which requires a minimum amount of space and an evident saving of installation costs.
Due to all of this, the present structure constitutes a novelty and an advancement of the prior art of these types of fittings.